Luck of the Draw
by HallowedShadow
Summary: Negan is the leader of the Saviors, he has everything he ever wanted and is on the brink of discovering the cure. Lyanna is a strong willed scientist with quite a loud mouth and a back bone to stand up to him. Freya is the warrior and survivor that isn't afraid to die. Finally two people who will give Negan a run for his money. OC/Negan/OC
1. Prologue

Prologue

Shkrrrrrrrr, you could hear the scratching of metal on asphalt, or wood on asphalt; actually a bit of both at the same time. Lucille is so special, physically just a baseball bat with barbed wire wrapped around but to Negan, she is like a sweet, sweet lover with the loyalty of a pack of wolves to their Alpha. She is greedy but in a way that Negan is always happy to please and generously give to her. To everyone else, Lucille was a weapon, a deadly one especially in Negan's hands. She is a great scare tactic but not to everyone.

Where were we? Oh yes, shkrrrrrrr, clang!

Negan taps Lucille against a lamp post; he's attracting walkers all around him, he is begging for a fight. He knows that people are scared of him and he is alright with that but he is always wishing someone would grow some balls so he'd have something to do. It takes effort to bash someone's brains in until their eye balls pop or the actual brain matter comes out. He always liked to see blood dripping from Lucille; it made her so hot and sexy to him.

Alright no need to think about that yet or else all the Saviors would end up needing to go home. The sunlight was shining on his black leather jacket and red scarf, his boots sounding off the asphalt as well. The creepy sounds of the Walkers making their way over just got him more pumped up. Even in his 40's, Negan was still splendid, his salt and pepper hair is mostly on the black side and his beard just accentuated the whiteness of his teeth. When that man looked at you with the biggest grin ever you couldn't help but feel like a prey being hunted by the awful predator of your nightmare.

Anyways, back to the program here, no time to loose. Negan raised Lucille in the air at the sight of Walkers. He gave a nice rumbling "Luciiilllleee" with his deep voice before swinging and hitting a walker right in the head, a deep squelching sound as Lucille imbedded herself into the Walkers skull.

"Wooo! Now that's what I've been needing! A little working out, a little brain; maybe a little extra at the end of the day!" His grin could've light up a whole city at this point.

"I might need the corpse." Lyanna said. She's one of the younger women in the team, one of the only scientist on the team because Negan wants more proactive solutions instead scientific ones but Negan can't always get what he wants. Joke, Negan ALWAYS gets what he wants and on this particular day, he wants to kill something.

"And what would you even need from this piece of dead and rotten meat that is currently staining my Lucille?" He turned his head only to look at her.

"Well this piece of fun and loving sack of meat might be the key to making a vaccine and making sure we don't become one of those, flesh eating parasites." Her black coloured eyes directed straight at Negan didn't waver once. He had lost his smile but when he looked at her face, he couldn't help but grin.

"Now, now… I don't know if that look in your eyes is making me horny or if it's making Lucille thirsty but I'll figure it out soon enough." He chuckled at her and swung his arm around her shoulder. "You, my sweet, can get any piece of rotten flesh you want, attached or not."

She kind of shrugged her shoulders and removed his arm from its spot. She crouched near the Walker and checked the corpse to see if it would be salvageable.

"You could always give yourself to me and have a fresh one with a full head, if you wish.", said Negan.

She had already dug a few chunks of the corpse's brain in her hand and checked it. She shook her head a bit.

"I could also just do it myself like a big girl." She said sarcastically dropping the mushy brain on the ground like it was a nuisance.

He had turned around laughing a bit, enjoying her way of speaking which reminded him a bit of himself. Since he was turned away he didn't notice the other Walker coming up behind Lyanna until it started moaning from being hungry. Lyanna being crouched down only had time to throw herself up before being set upon by the Walker, her teeth clenched together as she tried to shove it off of herself but it was determined and it was strong. She could hear a few people fussing but she couldn't really concentrate on anything but keeping the Walker's jaw away from her skin; his teeth were clacking together trying to get a chunk out of her.

She did however hear one thing, the yelling voice of Negan going "Lyanna! Kill it!" it made her jump by how close he was and the Walker's jaw found its target, with a screeching scream he took a bite out of her forearm, the anger was rising in her and she found the strength to shove the Walker off of her, she turned and did the one thing no one should ever do, she grabbed Lucille and wrenched it out of Negan's hands before slamming it into the Walker's skull; one, two, three, four and five time.

Twomp, Twomp, Twomp, Twomp, Twomp. Blood splattered over her face and arms, Lucille was dripping with it and covered to the handle, Lyanna kneeled at the Walkers head, breathing heavily.

"You were right… Lucille is thirsty, in fact, she's dripping wet for it." Lyanna grinned and laughed a bit even as her arm throbbed in pain.

 **Authors note:** Hey everyone so this aint the first fiction I've written but it is the first I've published. It's just a small chapter though, sorry about this but it's only to see if it's worth me making more than this one. So if you like it, review and let me know. Favorite it and if you have some ideas you'd like to see added to the story, just let me know.

;)


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 _3 months later_

"Dun dun dun dun."

Clang! Clang! Clang!

"Little pigs, little pigs! Let me in!" shouted Negan in a sing song voice. Freya was holding her pistol when she heard the voice of the man who took over their camp. Spencer walks over to the gate and opens the first part.

"Well?" asked Negan with a smile.

"Who are you?" Spencer asked like an asshole who seemed to not understand what the baseball bat in Negan's hand could do.

Freya could only roll her eyes at his antiques. She walked over while Spencer and Negan kind of face off and unlocked the gate opening it up while Rick showed up.

"You gave us a week. Your early." Rick said.

"I missed ya." Negan grinned at Rick then looked at Freya. "Well hot damn, didn't know you had any of those here."

By "those", Negan is referring to the blonde hair, green eyed girl Freya is and the fact that she has a bite mark on her forearm. He starts to circle her eye twinkling with mischief while watching her. Freya looks at him but doesn't turn her head as he watches her, arms crossed she just waits.

"Are you done? Don't you have anything better to do yet or do you like wasting time for extra work?" Freya said then turned to look at him. Suddenly she sees barbed wire and wood in her face.

"Lucille wants me to spend time. You see she likes it sweet and gentle. She likes to be treated like a lady too." He explains.

"Lucille? Well I would've called her Dick instead." She said and turned around walking away.

"Why would you do that?" Negan was intrigued.

"She just seems to like to fuck shit up." She says before getting grabbed by Dwight trying to get her weapons. She turns and shoves a knife under his chin. "Touch me again and I will stick this knife so far up your ass that you'll be shitting razor blades. Got it?"

Dwight looked at Negan but Negan being a little morbid was laughing a bit too hard to do anything to help the piece of shit that is Dwight.

"Put your weapon down, little girl. Your good but we are more in numbers." Said Aura.

"Dying is not a way to scare me. If I die, I don't have to deal with any of you, it's not a punishment, it's a fucking vacation. Now if you want to kill me, go ahead… I'm bringing him and you down with me though." She grinned.

"Your insane…"

"Just a bit." She said and then looked at Dwight. "It's all relative but again, everyone is insane from a coward's perspective. Now go piss yourself somewhere else." She walked off putting her knife back in its sheath.

"Damn! I'm about 50% now. This is too good. Dwight, you are her bitch now." Negan said and pointed Lucille at him. He was laughing a bit. "I want her. She's coming with us."

Freya stopped not sure if she heard him right but it seems like she did. She turned around and looked at Negan. She crossed her arms and with all seriousness on her face she asked him: "What is the deal here then?" Negan obviously thought her amusing but again he humoured her.

"You come back to my compound and work for me. Now afterwards there will be two choices. You can either work as part of the saviours in a specific environment or you work with the others in Sanctuary. They work and earn points, their points they can use for food and other such things." He swung Lucille over his shoulder and passed a hand in his hair. "Would that be fair for you?"

"Of sorts. Sounds like the usual life before the apocalypse. Fine. I'm in." She nodded and put her hand out. He had that grin on his face, the one that shows he is impressed and in some way, has respect for what he is seeing. He grabbed her hand in his for a tight shake which she met in every way. He just knew this would be the start of a great thing.

"Finally, someone who takes a bargain without being afraid of my girl." He said, still grinning. He moved Lucille so she was leaning on Freya's shoulder, some of her spikes digging into her skin. Lucille being close enough to her head, one would think moving was out of the question but Freya turned her head and softly kissed the smooth wood of the baseball bat.

"Why would I be afraid of her? She's just my type of gal after all." Her lips were still close to the bat when she said that, a twinkle in her eyes. She gently moved Lucille off her shoulder with one finger. "I'll get my things." She turned and walked away.

Negan was still replaying that kiss in his head and it wasn't even for himself either. By the moment where she was looking small in the distance he snapped out of it. He looked at Rick and leaned over to whisper in his ear "I'm a strong 75% now." He whistled and shook his head. "Looks like Lucille and I have a new wifey prospect." He chuckled and turned to his people. "Get to work!"

Ψ _Few Hours later_ Ψ

Bag over her shoulder Freya jumps out of the truck, she looks around at the face of the compound. It's a humongous grey building surrounded by chain link fence and barbed wire top. The building seems to have 3 parts, each part changing sizes. The opening of the building is large but only one level. Multiple grey and dusty windows are at the front with a zig zagging line of stairs moving upwards until the roof. On the roof, it seems there is a cabin and only an idiot wouldn't know what it's for. On the fence, many spikes adorn human heads, she could only imagine it was to make a very loud and clear message that they were not to be fucked with of course and with the number of chained walkers in front of those gates, she could only imagine a complete idiot would try to make there way over.

She was so focused and figuring out the huge compound she didn't even seem to hear the whistling tune coming closer and closer until she felt a hand touch her hand, she veered off almost punching the person in the face except they moved their head away, now that her arm was past their head, the person, who turned out to be Negan, pulled her close.

"Mmm… just what the doctor ordered. Impressed with my compound?" He said softly, grinning.

"It could be better. It almost looks in ruins." She moved away from him and looks around.

"Your playing hard to get is well, turning me on but we will have to wait. I need to introduce you to your new boss… except for me of course." He started walking with Lucille over his shoulder. She imagined she was supposed to fallow so it's exactly what she did. He showed her around the compound; the market, the hall, his section where all of the riches are, the prisons as well as her room.

She walked in to her room, looking around and sat on the bed. She nodded her head a bit, hopping up and down on the bed, then got up. She dropped her bag and turned to him. He had gotten closer, that stupid grin still on his face. He was really hot for a sociopath but who cares, not like she had a whole lot of guys to pick from and most of the guys on his group were either idiots, ugly or cowards that did what he wanted because they were scared. All the more power to him, she guessed.

"My job?" She said while he was focused on her.

"Right. Fallow me." He started walking, taking few turns but she was mainly trying to remind herself of the way. "You'll be working in the science department, you will assist Dr. Lyanna. She is just as insane as you except for the fact that she got bit 3 months ago," That made Freya frown a bit. "She is just like you. Only, she's trying to find a cure to the whole, Zombie thing. You will assist her with everything she needs."

Freya frowned but nodded, she wasn't anywhere close to being a scientist. She loved science as a kid but now things were a bit different, she was more preoccupied with bashing brains, walker brains to be exact. She placed her hands in her pockets waiting to meet Dr. Lyanna, still fallowing Negan around. For the first time after meeting him she finally paid attention to what he looked like. He was tall, tall enough that to look straight in his eyes she would probably need a little step ladder, his hair looked black but she could see hints of grey here and there, didn't stop the fact that he looked fine either way. His beard was trimmed and was whitish grey with black borders, this would really tell his age but even being an older man he was all the more attractive. His teeth were perfect and white with a slight fang going lower than most people, he was also very well built. All of this noticeable even with all the layers he was wearing. His fashion was also very attractive, the dark jeans with the black combat boots, the black t-shirt under his black leather jacket, she could almost imagine the lines of his skin under that and of course to top it all off, the red scarf. His hands looked strong just by the way he is holding Lucille.

Freya shook her head, noticing that she had forgotten to pay attention to where they were going. She clenched her teeth wanting to hit herself for being such an idiot, she had to remind herself that he was a sociopath and a murderer, that he was extorting her group and that he had in some way not really given her a choice between staying and leaving. She had to give herself a shake again because he had finally stopped in front of two wide doors and gave them a push to open them.

"Welcome to the science department! Dr. Lyanna is somewhere in here and she will be your boss." He said, chuckling.

"There is no news on a cure yet. Leave me alone to my work!" Shouted this beautiful black haired girl running around the lab. "You almost make me wish that I wasn't immune to the whole disease or that you would take Lucille to my head. Whatever head I would have after you made it blow up from frustration." She also sighed.

"Now, now, this is Freya. She is also immune and she will help you around the lab." Negan said.

The girl know has Lyanna approached and crossed her arms. She looked Freya up and down. "Do you know what an Antigen is?"

"No." Freya had to frown at this.

"Let me try again; what about a bioreactor?" She asked.

"No." Freya was getting annoyed by the second.

Lyanna sighed again and looked at Negan. "You are kidding, right? You are sending her here why? Because she got bitten? She can't help me with any of the science! That's what I need! Not another trigger finger!" She threw her arms in the air.

"You will teach her Lyanna. She can help because she has been bitten. If you need a walker she will get it for you and if you need a test patient to see how it works for her to be immune, then you can as well. She seems to be quick and she seems also smart. Now no cat fights. Work together and get us results. Got it?" Freya saw for the first time the side of Negan that was aggressive, controlling, domineering and also dominant. Lyanna though seemed to not care for it one bit, she looked up straight in his eyes.

"Or what? I'm the only one who can work on this. She certainly can't and who knows, if I'm dead or killed you may never get your precious vaccine. Now get the fuck out of my lab unless you have a nice bottle of Scotch." She turned and walked back to her counter.

Negan chuckled a bit and looked at Freya. "She's all yours." Then turned and walked away. It was then Freya's turn to sigh and make her way over.

"What do you need from me?" She said and sat right next to Lyanna.

"Blood, for now. I also need some blood from a walker. There are tons of them outside." She said and looked at Freya.

"No problem. I'll be back with that just one thing. How did you get bit? I've never met someone else who's been through the same as me." She asked Lyanna.

"Well that is a long story." Interjected Lyanna.

"Well look at that, I seem to have time." Freya had that same attitude that Negan was prone to show. Tough yet making sure everyone knew that she wouldn't be denied.

Lyanna started going through it all, how she accompanied the Saviors on their usual route to claim someone else's stuff for themselves and decided to do some work, how Negan had bashed a walker's head in and she had turned her back to the outside to check if the walker was still useable, how no one was checking on her and she got attacked but mostly, how she was bit when Negan made her jump and the fact she re-killed the walker.

"That's how I got bitten." Lyanna turned back to her counter.

"And how did you survive? They don't seem to be the type to just let you die on your own terms when you get bitten." Freya frowned.

"Like they had a choice." Lyanna snickered. She looked at Freya and sighed. "See the thing you have to get is that I am a scientist, so I came up with the best reasons for them not to kill me yet. Research. Who is the best test subject than someone who was just bitten? So, I locked myself in my lab with 2 saviors at the door at all times. Drew my blood and started testing it. Little did I know that it wouldn't change shit. I mean, my wound started healing and I wasn't dying. The fever went away and I didn't feel weak whatsoever. Then I was back to full energy and soon enough my wound was completely healed. The walker gene was gone from my system. So I did research on that, if I could only corner the gene that made my blood immune, maybe I could make a cure but now with two of us, I can really get started."

Freya nodded her head and left to get a walker.

-1 hour later-

Freya was walking back in the compound, a walker still moving, jaw removed and arms as well, chain securely placed around it's neck. She was whistling cheerfully. See the good thing about being part of Alexandria and be the quiet type is that no one would ever notice you. No matter what. So, Freya as a completely sneaky individual she would listen in on people. She would hear the gossip, the tricks and everyone's little dirty secret. Mainly the dirty secret of one kick ass person, Michonne. Sexy, tough and smart, Michonne was one bad ass lady. Freya would never have admitted it because that would mean she is getting attached to people and she cares, something she could NOT afford, let's get that part straight. I mean, Freya going around having a good impression of people would make her care and if shit hits the fan or starts going south, well she couldn't afford to be sad about someone dying.

Freya walked into the compound like a Gorilla, chest out, head held high and she meant business. The message was also very loud and clear "Fuck off", that was the message. She didn't want to give an inch or else she knew they would take a mile, honestly, they were already trying to take 100 miles already and she would shove them right back the other side of the red line. Workers saw her coming, some shrieking and getting out of the way. She looked down at herself, must be the brown goo on her clothing. She shrugged at it and kept walking. That's when she saw the one person she wished she could trim down a head size, Dwight. He was the stuff of nightmares with his scarred face, he had some sadness behind his eyes, you could almost pity him but it was all erased out of Freya's head when she witnessed him being the biggest jackass, rivalling Negan, back in Alexandria.

"What the fuck are you doing with that thing in here?" He yelled at her.

"What you don't like my new pet?" Freya looked at him, eyes wide. She was like a tiger playing with her food. "But he would like you so much. It's not very fair, Dick. Oh sorry, I mean Dwight. D." She chuckled and started moving past him.

He quickly grabbed her arm and span her around to face him. He looked murderous like he couldn't take the disrespect coming from her. She grinned, this was going to be fun. Now she knew what ticked him off and she would find out EVERYTHING she could about him and use it to her advantage. She had been close only with one person in Alexandria, the only other one that was more reclusive than herself, Denise. She knew he had shot her through the back of the head with a cross bow and declared that it was "harder to aim then he thought". Yeah right, she was going to "miss" when shooting next to his face and hopefully, she would catch him right the eye.

"You can't bring that thing in here and scare everyone." Dwight yelled again at her.

"It's for the lab, oh Lord Dwight. I can never do no right. So, sorry, so sorry, oh don't kill me." She was of course being very sarcastic and loved seeing him getting angrier and angrier with every word. She took a step forward and leaned in close. "Get in my way again, especially when I do my job and I'll make sure that the ugly side of your face gets uglier. One eye can do such a difference." She was dead serious. She smiled suddenly "Well have a good day Dick." She patted his face and walked back to the lab.

* * *

 **Author's note:** In less then a day I got multiple views which is awesome, so I'm going to give this a try! Thanks so much for those who fallowed and reviewed as well. Keep it going, I'm slowly building the relationship with the characters. I'm not a big fan of Negan's wives nor of Dwight as you can see in this chapter. Kinda hated him the minute he stole Daryl's cross bow (never touch Daryl's cross bow). Btw, yes there will be smutt, right now I intend to do a minimum of 3 scenes which I have no idea when they will pop up, could be soon, could be later. If you have any questions send them to me in the review section, I'll be more than happy to answer you.😊


End file.
